


Couple Confusion

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two rivals are always seen together. However every time they're seen in public, someone thinks that the reader is on a date with Michele.But is everything as the world seems?Requested by:velociprattor.deviantart.com/





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two rivals are always seen together. However every time they're seen in public, someone thinks that the reader is on a date with Michele.
> 
> But is everything as the world seems?
> 
> Requested by: [velociprattor.deviantart.com/](http://velociprattor.deviantart.com/)

"At least that L/N isn't going to be here."

Sara smirked, "Why, because you're totally gay for him?"

Michele blushed and stuttered, "N-No, I'm not gay for L/N, he's just a cool guy."

"Who's also your rival, don't forget."

"Not helping Emil." Replied Michele as he placed his hands over his face trying to hide his blush.

"Oh, so you wouldn't care that Y/N is over there talking to the pretty female Russian skater then? She seems _really_ into him."

"WHAT!"

Heads turned in the room away from their conversations to stare at Michele. Including Y/N L/N, the skater for Y/C.

"Michele, I didn't know you could blush that hard. Maybe Y/N wants to see how far that blush goes down." Winking, Sara waltzed off into the sea of people. Emil followed suit after mouthing, 'good luck' to a reddening Michele Crispino.

_Maybe he hasn't seen me and I can go home now..._

"MICHELE! HI!"

_Nevermind. God damn him._

The young skater bustled over to Michele, hurrying towards him before skidding to a stop in front of him.

"Hello, Y/N."

Y/N grinned and it made Michele melt. It was so warm and friendly.

"Hi, Michele, can you believe the turn out to this party. I hope this many people turn up to my party in a few days time."

"Your party?" Michele questioned, trying to recall any reason why Y/N L/N would be having a party.

_What about if he's engaged? Or he's eloped? Oh God, what about if he's resigning to go marry a woman who doesn't want an ice skating champion for a husband and will stop me from seeing hi-_

"For my birthday, duh. It's two days from now. I hope you can make it. I've invited your sister and your partner Emil by the way, I hope you don't mind. I figured that you'd want to be seen together more often so I figured I was doing you a favour. Congrats on your relationship by the way. I hope Emil makes you happy. Anyway, I've got to go, I've just seen JJ and I can't hesitate to invite him. He's SO cool. Alright, I'll send you the details later, bye!" With a hug, Y/N spirited off into the crowd, letting the party consume him.

_Couple? Relationship? EMIL?!_

"Oh God, Y/N thinks I'm with Emil. This can't be happening." Michele muttered to himself.

_Wait, his birthday is in two days  time. Today is Friday so by his party I should of managed to convince him we aren't a couple, seduce him and make him see how perfect we are for each other... In a completely platonic non-gay way of course. Perfect. He'll be at the party tomorrow as well to celebrate the end of the skating season. I just have to make sure that more paparazzi are there._

With that final thought, Michele smirked and went off to find his sister so they could begin planning for tomorrow. But for now, he would enjoy himself and the sight of Y/N in that figure hugging suit.

 

"SARA I HAVE TO GET Y/N A PRESENT! AND AN OUTFIT FOR HIS BIRTHDAY! AND ANOTHER OUTFIT FOR TONIGHT!" Michele wailed over the phone.

Sara's sigh echoed down the line, "Have you tried checking your wardrobe for outfits and you only have an hour before the party tonight. The present is the least of your problems now. I have to go get ready, goodbye Michele."

One hour?

And that is how Michele spent the next half hour sprinting around his hotel room looking for a suit.  



	2. 2

From the moment Michele had stepped out of the car, the paparazzi had been shouting questions at him.

"MICHELE HOW IS YOUR BOYFRIEND EMIL?" shouted one.

Emil is not my boyfriend, he's got his eyes on some girl from America

"MICHELE I HEARD THAT YOUR SISTER IS DATING THAT OTHER SKATER. HOW DO YOU FEEL?" shouted another.

Like I want to rip his throat out. With my teeth.

"IS IT TRUE YOU ARE DATING Y/N L/N?"

I wish.

Without looking at any of them or answering any questions, Michele stepped into the hotel hosting the event and moving through the halls to the event room.

Inside, the room was filled with skaters, their coaches and people they cared about. The white walls were covered with silver and blue snowflakes. White tables with blue settings and silverware decorated the nearest wall to the entrance. But there on the dance floor was Y/N looking dashing in a white and blue three piece suit. 

Okay, maybe I am gay. Very gay. Good Lord he looks good in that. But he'd look better without it...

"Hiya Michele, heard the paps lately?" During the time Michele had been thinking less than decent thoughts about the other male, Michele had wandered over to the dance floor next to Y/N who was dancing alone.

"Hi, yeah I've heard them, why?"

Y/N laughed, "They're saying that we are 'totally gay for each other' and that we're in a harem with Emil. Can you believe that?"

Yes and I wish it was true.

"It's insane, right? I mean, everyone knows I'm into guys since I've always been seen flirting with them. But you, you've always been popular with the ladies and Emil so I guess you're bisexual. That's why at my birthday you have to come with Emil. It will be so cool to know that two of my greatest friends from the skating world have found happiness. Especially with each other."

Everyone knows I'm into guys...ladies and Emil... with each other...

"Wait, what?"

Y/N's brows furrowed before he asked quizzically, "You know, your relationship with Emil?"

"I'm not in a relationship with Emil." Michele replied deadpan.

"Oh, but I thought-"

"You were wrong. I am gay but I'm not with Emil."

Y/N looked like a kicked puppy, "Oh, I am so sorry. God I'm such an idiot. I'm really sorry. Oh God I've made things so awkward between us. Oh no. Oh Mickey I am so sorry."

Well done Michele you've made him upset the day BEFORE his BIRTHDAY

"Michele if you don't want to come to my party tomorrow you don't have to. I am really sorry. If you do want to come just... Never mind, see you later Michele." With that, Y/N turned from the dance floor and for the second time in two days, Y/N left him to go talk with other people.

Great. Just great. So much for seducing him.

Before Michele could begin to wallow in misery, Sara caught his eye and beckoned him over to her table where Emil, the Russian skaters and the legendary Viktor sat with his contender for the title.

When Michele arrived at the table, Sara introduced him to everyone before asking him what had happened with Y/N, "Well, have you confessed your love for him yet?"

The dreaded blush had returned.

"Really, zat's great. You know, I found love with my pork cutlet bowl." Announced Viktor.

"Viktor I do not vant to hear about your stupid love life."

"AW, Yuri, are you a jealous of my pork cutlet bowl?"

"NO!"

While they continued arguing with Yuri Plietsky trying to attack Viktor whilst Yuri defended him, Sara and Emil turned back to me whilst the others watched the brawl.

"So, Mickey how is the great seduction plan coming along?" Asked Emil.

So, Michele filled them in with all the details of how he almost made Y/N L/N, the love of his life, cry the day before his birthday.

After he filled them in on the events, they looked at him dully.

"Mickey, you're an actual idiot. You need to wow him tomorrow."

"Thanks Emil."

So far, so good. Tomorrow I need everything to go well.


	3. 3

"Emil, I need help."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Y/N's birthday is today and I need you to get something for me."

"But why can't you get it, not that I'm not willing to get it for you."

Michele sighed, "I have to get the other half of his present and buy a new outfit."

Emil laughed, "Got to look good for your prince charming, huh? Alright what do you need?"

"I'll text you the address, it's just a confirmation so it can be delivered to my hotel room and hour before the party. See you later and thank you for doing this." Michele hung up and then text Emil the address.

 _Hopefully I can make him happy, make up for yesterday and sweep him off his feet. IF he still wants to speak to me._  
So...Many...Shades...Of black...

Michele was just browsing through jeans because the party was 'casual'.

_Hopefully it's not Sara's idea of a party casual._

"HEY MICKEY!"

Oh no.

"MICKEY! HEY! OVER HERE! IT'S VIKTOR! FROM THE PARTY YESTERDAY!"

Viktor was waving over enthusiastically as he walked closer, dragging Yuri with him. In the distance, Yuri Plietsky could be seen squealing over the various cat themed shirts that were in fashion at the moment.

_Great. Could this get any worse?_

"Y/N COME OVER HERE! I'VE FOUND MICKEY!"

Fuck no.

_Why does he get to look good in everything, it's not fair._

Y/N was dressed in a pair of grey ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots and a red, black and white plaid. He had been looking at a couple of shirts near Yurio but quickly made his way over.

Viktor smiled, "We're all looking forward to his birthday tonight. I've got my present, vat about you?"

I shook my head, "Nothing yet."

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when Yuri nudged him gently because Y/N was standing next to us.

"Hi Mickey, fancy seeing you here. You buying a new outfit tonight?"

I nodded.

"Ah, so are we. We're making a day out of it. Want to join us?" He offered smiling.

I nodded once more.

_Why can't I speak?_

"Great, I'm looking for a new shirt. My coach will kill me if I turn up in just a plaid shirt or a tank top. You know what he's like." He laughed.

"Hey. Viktor how about we go get Yurio, bring him back and then we can all get lunch. Okay?"

Without hearing a response Yuri walked off leaving me with Y/N.

_Fuck_

"So, um, found a shirt yet?"

"No, you?"

"Um, yeah. Do you want some help?"

He nodded, "Yeah that would be nice, thanks dude."

_He called me dude. He doesn't like me. Fuck. He's a 10 so he's the hottest guy I'm ever going to meet and he's got a great personality. I'm going to die alone-_

"Um, Mickey you've been staring at me for a solid minute now. Are you okay?" Y/N interjects.

"Oh, I'm okay," Michele said snapping out of his miserable thoughts of his now ruined life because the object of his affections apparently doesn't like him, "Just thinking about this shirt I saw that would look great on you that I saw earlier."

"Okay, but grab your jeans, we can pay together."

Michele picked up his jeans and turned to follow Y/N slowly, watching him walk.

Y/N turned back around, "Come on, you are way too slow," and grabbed his hand, turning back around, "Let's go to the shirts!"

 _He's holding my hand. Why is God punishing me?"_  
Michele, Y/N and the other three who had come shopping with the other three were all sat in McDonald's, their bags littering the ground. Phichit had joined them for lunch.

"So... What exactly is the party for tonight?" Viktor asked.

We all sweat dropped before Phichit answered, "Y/N's birthday tonight."

"Oh."

Silence.

_Why is this happening, can't I just sit ALONE... with Y/N?_

"That reminds me I have to go, I've got to pick up your present before the party and we only have four hours left. Bye." Phichit picked up his bags, left his wrappers behind and left.

_One down, three to go._

"Viktor, I don't have a present yet for Y/N. Can you come with me please?" Yuri muttered, pulling slightly on Viktor's shirt sleeve.

Viktor nodded and turned to Y/N, "Sorry but ve've go to go. My pork cutlet bowl needs to get something. Goodbye, see you later."

_Three down, one to go._

Yurio was sat on his phone. The teenager was slowly eating his burger before his eyes went wide and he leapt up, gathering his bags.

"Wait, Yuri where are you going?" Y/N questioned.

Yurio wolfed down the last of his meal before answering, "There's a shirt that one of my followers tweeted me about on sale just down the road. I've got to have it! Bye, see you at the party!" With that he ran off into the distance.

Y/N sighed.

"What's wrong?" Michele asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with my friends on my birthday before tonight."

"Why, what's happening tonight?"

_Something terrible must be going on if he's feeling that awful._

"Well...My coach doesn't feel like my playboy behaviour is good for publicity so he's going to try setting me up with some girl who hates skating and doesn't seem interested in me at all."

 _I WAS RIGHT! Now I'm never going to get my chance_ Michele thought miserably.

"That's why I wanted more publicity for you and Emil," Y/N looked sheepish as he continued, "I wanted to take his mind off of it and give me more time. There's someone I like I'm just not sure if he's into me."

_Great, more competition. Still not going to stop me tonight._

"I don't know what to do. The way he's talking about it, it sounds like he's going to marry me off to this girl."

"Well, you know, you could just ask the guy out. At the party. In front of everyone. If he doesn't agree to it he's an idiot, if he does you're happy and your coach can't force you into anything."

Y/N broke into a grin, "Thank you Mickey, you're right!"

With that he hugged me, picked up his bags and stood up, "Thank you Mickey, I'll see you later, K?"

Then he left.

 _The sound of my breaking heart is louder than his footsteps._  
The party was booming. People from every aspect of skating were here as well as people from Y/N's home country. The buffet was filled with his favourite food and the DJ was playing his favourite music. The party was perfect. Hopefully Y/N's present was.

Michele had asked Emil to sign for the delivery of a new pair of customised skates with blue blades.

Michele himself had picked up a signed copy of Y/N's favourite song because a friend who owned a music shop owed him a favour. The present had to be perfect.

So Michele left it on the table with the other presents out by the entrance. Because Michele wasn't a pussy who couldn't bear it if Y/N hated his gift. Of course not.

That would be ridiculous.

As the evening went on Michele had spoken to his sister, Emil, Viktor and co., JJ, Phichit and even Y/N's coach (whilst avoiding his own) but there was no sign of Y/N. No one else he had talked to had seen him either.

_Maybe Y/N had gone home..._

Suddenly the music stopped and Y/N had appeared by the DJ taking a microphone.

_Oh God, why has he got a microphone?_

"Um, hey everyone. Thanks for coming. Um, so I'm to here to ask somebody something. So earlier at lunch I was talking to my friend, Michele Crispino, and he told me I should ask the guy I like to go out with me in front of everyone here tonight. So, here I am. In front of everyone. Oh God, I may die of shame." He scratched his neck looking sheepish, "We've gone out enough times to classify them as dates, we know practically everything about each other."

_Oh God, goodbye heart, goodbye happiness, goodbye-_

"So Mickey, want to be my boyfriend?"

_Goodbye any chance of losing my virginity-Wait what?_

The room was silent as everyone stared at Michele. In the crowd Michele could see Sara grinning, Emil giving him the thumbs up and Y/N's coach fuming.

Michele nodded and the crowd erupted into cheers, parting so Y/N could run into Michele's arms, stealing his lips in a searing kiss.

_Today had been perfect._


End file.
